Tanzend auf dem Sonnenstrahl
by Sterngefunkel
Summary: Bill und Fleur Weasley haben ihr Zuhause im kleinen Muschelhaus an der kornischen Küste. Seit der Krieg zu Ende ist, ist es ein friedliches, warmes Zuhause, in das sie Harry Potter aufgenommen haben. Nach seinem Sieg über Lord Voldemort war er von Bellatrix Lestrange gefangen genommen und gefoltert worden. Geistig und körperlich leidet er weiter unter den Folgen der Gefangenschaft.


Tanzend auf dem Sonnenstrahl

Hell flutete die Sonne durch die beiden großen Fenster in das Zimmer. Sie tauchte die weißgekalkten, mit Muscheln behängten Wände in ihr gelbes Licht. Die bunten Kissen auf dem hellgrauen Sofa und dem Schaukelstuhl vor dem Kamin leuchteten froh im Mittagslicht.

Die Sonnenstrahlen strichen keck über die Rücken der Bücher, die viel gelesen jetzt träumend im Regal aneinander lehnten. Obwohl die Wintersonne nicht kräftig war, schien sie doch dem knisternden Kaminfeuer zu helfen, den kleinen Wohnraum behaglich zu wärmen.

Man konnte die hohen Wellen hart und unbeirrbar auf den Strand vor dem kleinen Haus schlagen hören. Der Wind pfiff laut und kalt und schnell über den Strand, in die Wellen und um das Haus herum.

Bill lag auf dem Sofa, den Kopf in Fleurs Schoß und die Augen geschlossen. Fleur las in einem Buch, das sie auf der Armlehne des Sofas aufgestützt hatte und mit einer Hand festhielt. Mit der anderen Hand strich sie Bill gleichmäßig durch die langen roten Haare.

Harry saß zusammengesunken im Schaukelstuhl, das Kinn hatte er auf die Brust gesenkt. Auf seinem Schoß lag ein Stück Treibholz, knorrig und krumm und verdreht. Unablässig streichelte er die Kurven des Holzstücks entlang, ein leichtes Zittern in den verrenkten Fingern.

Ein Klopfen an der Haustüre drang in den friedlichen Kokon stillstehender Zeit. Harry fuhr zusammen, presste das Stück Treibholz vor die Brust. Ein leises, halbersticktes Jammern war zu hören.

„Harry", sagte Bill leise, als er sich aufsetzte „es kann nur jemand sein, den die Schutzzauber erkannt und eingelassen haben. Sonst hätten wir es doch gehört, lange bevor jemand an der Haustüre wäre." Er schwang die Füße auf den Boden und stand auf. Es klopfte erneut. „Ich komme!", rief er in Richtung Tür.

Fleur klappte ihr Buch zu und stand ebenfalls auf. Sie kniete sich neben Harry und legte ihre Hände sanft auf seine, die noch immer krampfhaft das Holz umklammerten. Sie hörten, wie Bill die Tür öffnete. „Charlie!" Eine warme Stimme grüßte zurück. Ein erstauntes Lächeln ließ Fleurs Augen leuchten, als sie sich zur Wohnzimmertür wandte.

Bill tauchte im Türrahmen auf, in einem Schwall kalter Dezemberluft, einen Arm um seinen Bruder geschlungen, der lachend versuchte, sich aus der Umarmung zu befreien. „Hallo Fleur! Harry!" Harry saß immer noch wie erstarrt, mit rasendem Herzen und zitternd vor dem Feuer. Er sah nicht auf.

Einige Minuten später hatte Bill Tee gekocht, er und Charlie saßen nebeneinander auf dem Sofa, jeder mit einer dampfenden Tasse. Fleur hatte das Treibholz in Harrys Händen durch einen Becher mit Tee ersetzt, aber er starrte nur in das dunkle Getränk und machte keine Anstalten, davon zu trinken.

„Erzähl Charlie; was bringt dich hierher an die winterlichen Gestade Englands?", frage Bill mit einem leisen Lachen in der Stimme.

„Ich wollte über Weihnachten zu Hause sein. Außerdem habe ich befürchtet, wenn ich nicht käme, würde Mutter in Rumänien auftauchen.", fügte er mit einem Achselzucken hinzu. „Ich hatte gehofft, vielleicht hier bleiben zu können? Es tut mir leid, dass ich so unangekündigt komme … ich kann wohl Ron fragen…."

„Kommt nicht in Frage!", erklärte Bill energisch. „Ich bin froh, dass du hier bist!" „Ja, du bist immer herzlich willkommen im Muschelhaus", ergänzte Fleur. „Ich werde dir gleich das Gästezimmer herrichten. Besuch haben wir gern und noch dazu von Bills Lieblingsbruder."

Das letzte hatte sie mit einem Augenzwinkern gesagt, aber es stimmte tatsächlich, dass Bill und Charlie einander sehr nahe standen. Sie konnten einander ihre Sorgen anvertrauen, sich die Herzen ausschütten und zusammen sommerleicht glücklich sein. Das war wohl auch der Grund, warum Charlie vor der blauen Tür des Muschelhauses aufgetaucht war, und nicht zuerst bei seiner Mutter im Fuchsbau vorbei gekommen war oder bei Ron und Hermine.

Seufzend lehnte sich Charlie zurück. „Bei euch fühle ich mich immer so wohl", murmelte er und lachte leise. Sein Blick fiel auf das Buch, das Fleur auf der Armlehne abgelegt hatte. „Das große Baby-Buch?" Er hob die Augebrauen. Fleur, die im Sessel unter dem Fenster saß, errötete und lächelte verlegen. Charlie fiel Bill um den Hals, der verlegen grinste.


End file.
